Behind The Fashion
by mkjrhodes
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are two world famous models. You'd think they would be nice to each other, right? No. They hate each other's guts. Kurt wants all the attention and why'd Blaine want to work w/ Kurt? All that sexual tension doesn't help...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first FanFiction! This idea was given by joickforever on tumblr and i just want to thank them for letting me try it! (they said someone, so i'm taking the challenge!) Please tell me whether you want me to continue. I probably will for a few chapters and I'm sorry its so short! I will make the next ones longer. I promise! I just wanted to leave this as i made a good end for this chapter. :) Please review! Oh, and this is what i wanted the summary to say: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are two world famous models. You'd think they would be nice to each other, right? No. They hate each other's guts. Kurt doesn't exactly like sharing the attention that he gets and who said Blaine wanted to work with that Hummel prick? All the sexual tension doesn't exactly help either.

... ENJOY!...

Blaine Anderson sits in a plush, brown, leather chair talking to the fashion editor of VOUGE Magazine. He was always a modest man, even if he had earned the right to be a little cocky. He _was_ a world famous fashion model after all. Blaine was sporting a pair of jeans and his favorite sweater. The two seemed to be waiting for a third member to join them, when Kurt Hummel walks - or rather _struts_ - in. Kurt, dressed in Chanel and Valentino, he seems perfectly at ease with his, as he called it, _fashionably late_ entrance.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, traffic was TERIBLE." Kurt said in his dramatic way, eyeing Blaine's ensemble with distaste.

"That's alright Mr. Hummel, we were not kept waiting that long." Anna Wintour, editor of VOUGE, said; knowing for a fact that he had in fact been waiting in the entrance hall for the last ten minutes, so as to make sure that they were waiting on them.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and rolled his eyes, as he had actually passed him while heading to the office. Kurt then proceeded to plop down on a chair identical to the one that Blaine had failed to rise from when he entered the room. Kurt scanned the office. A glass table with a laptop was directly in front of him with the editor of VOUGE, looking noticeably nervous, and pictures on the walls, from what Kurt could guess, were done by some famous photographer or another.

For Kurt to notice that the editor was nervous was saying something big indeed, as he was so used to the limelight that it was hard for him to give it to anyone else for a second. Blaine, who had worked with Kurt before, knew this to be true and never did enjoy a job that entailed working with him. That is why, when he saw Kurt while coming to the office, he could tell that his next job would not be the most pleasant.

"Well, well. Kurt Hummel, it has been a while since we have worked together." Blaine said, trying to keep his dapper mood up, for the editor's sake.

"Too long. I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name?" Kurt replied in a polite manner, even though he knew perfectly well that the short man with short, brown hair that curled when it grew was called Blaine Anderson.

"Um, Blaine Anderson." Blaine never was quite prepared for Kurt's retorts. It seemed like Kurt knew exactly how to get under his skin. It did not help that Kurt looked directly into his eyes when speaking. Blaine could not help being in awe of Kurt's eyes every time their eyes met.

"Blaine…. Yes! I remember you know. I accidentally knocked you over in that fashion show in Milan! I can be so clumsy sometimes." Kurt said so honestly that it almost convinced Blaine that the incident was really an accident. Blaine, however, knew better. Kurt would do anything for the spotlight; but it would always be in a way that Kurt never looked bad.

"Yes, I guess that is why there is no water in this photo shoot, Anna was just telling me about our new session." Blaine said with humor in his voice. "Apparently we

are to be using a High School in Ohio as our set. A place called McKinley High?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So thank you guys sooo much for the all the alerts and favorites! I really hope that you will like this chapter! It's 3x as long. If any of you guys know a thing or two about fashion, and would care to tell me anything, I would love to hear it because I have no clue what to do in the world of fashion. I'm just trying to get by with my little knowledge and some research. :) I love all of you guys, but it always makes me beam like a lunatic when someone reviews haha. So please review! And please feel free to send suggestions for mini arcs or where you want the story to go. I use those for inspiration when I'm stuck. (Plus I'll give you credit!) Oh, and I just want to say thanks to Nini_Maggie for being my first fan lol I love her! Sorry if I'm rambling; here it is, chapter 2:

* * *

><p>Kurt had seemed ill after the mention of the high school, and stood in a sort of trance before them without responding to the call of his name; neither Blaine nor Anna knew him well enough on a personal basis to understand the meaning of this response.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt?" Anna said, concerned. "Mr. Hummel!" She continued to snap in Kurt's ears, trying to get him to respond in any manner. Meanwhile, Blaine calmly got up out of his chair and grabbed his glass of water. Walking up to Kurt, he proceeded to splash the water in Kurt's face, wetting his shirt in the process. Kurt responded quickly to the slap of cool water on his skin, and gasped from the sudden wetness he was experiencing.

"Better?" Blaine smugly asked, secretly very happy that he got to splash water in Kurt's face without the slightest retribution from his boss. He felt that this put him on even ground with him again, even though what Kurt did was on a much larger and more public scale. Being pushed into that water trough that surrounded the stage was NOT fun. It had taken hours to carefully take off all the clothes off without ruining the delicate fabric that he had worn at the time. That was also why there are no more troughs of water surrounding any of the runways for fashion shows. Kurt had gotten off, and so had he.

"WHY DID YOU _DO_ THAT?" Kurt raged at his new state, flashing back to the harsher ice-cold bitch-slap of every single slushy he had been forced to endure being hit with throughout the halls of McKinley.

Before Blaine could even think about the strange reaction coming from Kurt, he was being slapped. Afterwards he would look back and admire the strength that he had emitted, but at the time he did not know how to react.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Anna rushed in to break up what could have been a very bad fight. Kurt, realizing what he was doing, and that Blaine was not actually one of those homophobic Neanderthals that were in search of some target in glee club to slushy, closed his eyes and took a seat with so much composure that, if he had not been wet, one would have thought he just came in and sat down. Blaine followed suit, all the while eyeing Kurt to see if he would charge once more to an unsuspecting Blaine.

"Now," Anna said, relaxing and turning on her 'business' face on, "I know that it is not typical that VOUGE does a photo shoot at a high school, especially not one in the state of _Ohio_. But there is a promising photographer who we would like to recruit, and his son goes to that high school. His work is very interesting, and he has said that he has always wanted to do a session in that high school. He has some unique ideas, so please just roll with the punches with this one. I think that it would be a fun experience to go on a whole new playing field than what we usually do, and the change of pace would be refreshing. Don't you agree?" She knew that by asking this they would be cornered into agreeing with her. Even though the two men sitting in front of her were world-famous models, wanted by any and every designer and photographer, SHE was still their boss and they still had to succumb to her instructions.

Blaine, still marveling at the slap he had received before Anna's rant, looked at her and nodded in a way to let her know that he had heard what she said. Kurt showed no indication but the slight twitch of the wrist. His mind was racing, trying to find a way out of having to go to the photo shoot. Trying to find a way out of having to go to Ohio. To McKinley. This kind of thinking was very unusual for Kurt. He always _wanted_ to be in the spotlight. However, no one knew that the only exception to this spotlight need was that he now avoided any spotlight that so happened to be placed in the state of his past, Ohio. Even though Kurt's brain was racing for any excuse, he knew that there was not a way short of entering a coma that he would be excused from this session. This was mostly because they were trying out a new terrain, and she wanted to use her two BEST models; the _best_ being himself, of course. That is why he was able to walk in ten minutes late and they would be sitting around waiting for him to arrive. That is why his agent was being bombarded with calls from designers and photographers day and night – he was only able to sleep because he had _two_ assistants, and was considering getting a third to help out. That is also why Kurt Hummel would never have thought that he would have to _ever_ enter the state of Ohio except to visit friends and family during the holidays. Never in a million years did he think that he would be forced to enter the building that housed him in some of the worst days of his life – even if they did help prepare him for the cruel world of fashion.

The conversation ended quickly afterwards as Anna gave them both identical folders which carried essential details for the photo shoot, even going so far as to labeling the folders with TOP SECRET so they knew to keep it to themselves that they were branching out from the norm. Kurt took the folder and walked briskly out the office door before Blaine had so much as moved to get up from his chair. Blaine stood up and took the folder with a nod of thanks and strolled down to the elevators.

Kurt was still waiting for an elevator to open when Blaine arrived, but when one did show up, Blaine hung back and nodded for him to go on ahead, sparing the both of them from having to suffer through the terribly awkward elevator ride with someone who does not particularly enjoy your presence. When the elevator doors closed Blaine counted to twenty, and summoned another elevator to get down to the ground floor with. When he got out, Kurt was nowhere in sight.

In fact, Kurt was just stepping out of the building when his personal phone went off – he had a business phone to separate private and business life. Looking down at the caller ID, he saw that Mercedes, his best friend since high school, and prepared himself for the greeting that always came when she called.

"Hi Mercedes! Long time, no call!" There was nothing but joy in his voice when he talked to her, because her voice was like a huge hug that warmed you up like the sun.

"Hey, Kurt! You know, it _has_ been a LONG time since we actually talked face to face. I've missed you. It's so hard waiting from one holiday to the next. Maybe you would like to consider taking a break from your no-Ohio-except-for-holidays policy? I want to see my best friend again!" Mercedes tried to change up her speech up every once and a while, but it was always the same words, just a different emphasis each time.

"Well…."

"Wait. Are you actually considering coming back for a visit? Have I actually convinced you this time? Am I getting the wrong signal from the 'Well…' or is it something else? TELL ME!" Mercedes was suddenly immensely more into the conversation than she was usually this early into it.

"I'm not supposed to say." Kurt said with a sly grin, knowing that on the other side of the phone Mercedes would be analyzing every word that came out from his mouth from this moment to the end of the conversation.

"TELL ME." She urged with a finality that almost sounded like a threat to come over to New York to get the answer if she had to, even if that was not entirely plausible.

"Okay! Okay! Well, I will tell you two things. One; I am coming to Ohio in the near future. Two; I am currently window shopping."

Mercedes was thrilled with the first bit of news, but the second was always a bad sign. Kurt had enough money to not have to window shop, as he could go in and act like stores were as cheap as a store in the mall was to her. Kurt reserved window shopping for the times when he was particularly stressed, or had just gotten some bad news. Whenever life took a bad turn, he took to window shopping; or, when that wasn't available, looking at things online.

"Kurt, what's wrong, baby?"

When her only response was silence, Mercedes pressed onwards.

"You told me what you are doing and you haven't hung up the phone. That means that you _want_ to talk about it. So talk. You know I'm always there for you!"

"I know, 'Cedes. It's just this next photo shoot…"

"Well, you're coming to Ohio soon, right? So don't worry about it until you go back. We can go shopping, and arrange a huge flash mob at the mall like we used to… and it will be just perfect!"

"'Cedes, I'm coming to Ohio _because_ of the photo shoot, and I wouldn't mind, but the location is not the most pleasant."

"Oh come on Kurt. It can't be _that_ bad, I mean, where is so bad as to get you window shopping? The only place I can think of in Ohio that puts you off that much when you think about it is McKinley, and that is silly, 'cause no one in their right mind would choose a high school like that as a location for a photo shoot. Even I know that."

Kurt didn't know what to say; he wanted to tell her, he did. Mercedes knew the way he felt about his old high school, but he didn't want to worry her. So he ended up settling with a half-true half-not so true answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. It can't be that bad. And no one in their right mind would choose a high school. I'm just overreacting. Look, my other phone is ringing, so I got to go. See you soon!" Kurt hung up and continued window shopping until he reached a point where his hunger overcame him and he had to go back to his apartment to feed himself before going to bed for a night full of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! When you tell me your ideas I really do listen and try to put them into the story! So please, please, PLEASE review. I won't know what to change/keep if you don't! I want to thank all the reviewers from the last two chapters, you have been nothing but positive! And for the silent readers thank you as well :) I see the number of views and my heart swells. :) I am very sorry for taking such a long time to post! I have been sick for the last week and I only felt well enough to start on Thursday. But on the upside it is a longer chapter than the last two. :) Enjoy!

Kurt was walking through the halls of McKinley. Hearing a sound behind him, Kurt glanced behind him, and suddenly his back slammed into a locker. Looking up, Kurt saw David Karofsky's smirk that had been carved into his mind's eye. His knees buckled as he cried out at the pain and slid to the floor, the sound of flesh hitting metal still ringing in his ears. Suddenly, he was back to where he started, walking the halls, when the scene repeated. Kurt tried to wake up, but found he was unable to. Kurt was stuck, replaying the scene. How many times the scene replayed was anyone's guess. Just when Kurt couldn't take it anymore and Karofsky was yet again about to slam Kurt against the locker, someone pulled Karofsky away and knocked him out. Kurt looked to see who his savior was, and looking up from the ground he saw leather shoes and the bottom of a blue and red blazer when suddenly -.

"Kurt. Wake up. Son, it's time to get up. You have to go to work." Burt said gently; sitting on the edge of the bed in Kurt's old bedroom that they kept clean for the holidays and the rare not-holiday visit. Coffee cup at the ready, he shook his son to get a response.

"Dad?" Kurt replied groggily in a confused state that many get when they wake up in a place they had arrived at half-asleep. "What am I doing here? What is … going on?"

"You're in your old room, in Ohio. You are about to get up, and drink the coffee in my hand, and then you are going to get ready for work at the school." Burt remembered having to tell Kurt what he had to do in the morning whenever they woke up somewhere that wasn't his room. This made Burt sad that Kurt no longer recognized his room in his drowsy state of mind, even if he usually spent his nights in a bed in New York.

"I don't wanna go to school today Dad." Kurt moaned, making Burt flash back to when Kurt was still in high school. Burt would have to give Kurt a pep talk at least twice a week in the mornings to keep him going to school; those days Kurt just survived a day at a time. He was glad that Kurt was finally happy with himself. They had to put him into therapy through the last half of junior year, and all of senior year, to keep him going to school.

"Kurt, kid, wake up. I know you don't want to but your job isn't as forgiving as school is with attendance. I've got coffee." Waving the scent below his nose so he could tell it wasn't a trick.

"Mmmmm, coffee." Kurt inhaled deeply and opened his eyes slightly, making to sit up.

"Here you go. Now drink it and get up, or you won't have time for your skin care regimen." Burt then proceeded downstairs to waste time while Kurt was doing his thing.

Kurt, sitting up now, drank deeply. After finishing the cup quickly, Kurt dragged himself to the bathroom, and went through his careful skin care regimen. Once he all finished and dressed, he graced the downstairs with his presence. He was wearing black jeans, blue collared shirt (slightly unbuttoned), and no tie.

"Morning, Dad. Thanks for the wakeup call."

"You're welcome. It feels good to have you home again."

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asked, noticing her absence.

"She doesn't get to sleep in often, so I let her take every opportunity."

"Dad- are you BAKING?" Kurt spotted Burt with a bowl and something that looked like measuring cups, and ingredients to a Betty Crocker recipe. As suspected, he also spotted a box of muffin mixture hiding so as to try to keep it from Kurt's view.

"Hey, just because I wasn't any good when you were still living here doesn't mean I'm not good now. I've taken classes." Burt said trying to look dignified.

"From whom? Betty Crocker?" Kurt laughed, pointing to the half-hidden box.

Burt looks sullen and murmured "It still counts…"

"Okay, muffin man." Kurt poured himself another cup of coffee while grabbing a bagel.

"Hey! I'm baking breakfast. Put down that bagel!"

"Fine."

When the muffins were out and cooled off; both Kurt and Burt took a muffin and carefully bit into it. They then quickly spit it out, wiping their tongues with a napkin and washing out the taste with milk.

"That was my best work yet."

"Dad, why can't you just leave Carole with cooking? She is happy to do it. Remember that thing you made for Christmas? Pudding?"

"I told you, it was cake."

Looking at the clock, "Dad, I'm just going to take the bagel to go. I've got to get to work."

Burt walked him to the car, "If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I'm not working today."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

When Kurt arrived at the school building, he expected it to have changed. That because he and his friends were not there, it would have changed in the past few years. He hadn't seen the school since he graduated, mainly because he avoided it like the plague whenever he came to Ohio. Of course, it looked the same. The presence of Kurt and his friends meant nothing.

He shut off the car engine in his old parking spot in the back of the parking lot, and headed for the school building. Strangely it felt more comfortable to do things as he had before than what he was used to currently. Usually he would have parked in the closest spot available, but not here.

Blaine had arrived only just before Kurt, and was surprised to see that he went to the back of the lot, while going to the front of the lot himself. He observed Kurt as he walked towards the building, at first proud, strong, and tall. However, as he got closer, he started shrinking, his back and shoulders slouching, and just wreaked average. Curiosity was yelling at him, wanting to know what it was about this place that affected Kurt so. I mean, he thought to himself, Kurt practically went into shock when he found out we had to work here and then he doesn't accept the hotel room that would have been provided, and now he is acting very strangely. What is going on?

Blaine waited for Kurt to enter the building, as he was hoping that he had a clue as to where they were supposed to go. The folder had a map, but he really was clueless; he still could get lost in New York after living there for five years. Sometimes, even he had to wonder if he had been dropped as a child.

"Good morning." Blaine said with a smile.

"Morning." Kurt said in a voice that, usually flaming with confidence, was so shy. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if something happened last night, or if it was something about this place. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever was going on inside of his head. He followed Kurt through the halls, getting hopelessly lost. Obviously Kurt knew the way around the school well. Was this his old high school? He did say that he would just sleep with his family while we're here… But what could have happened that was so extreme to turn Kurt from the over-confident diva into someone so shy, almost trying to hide in a crowd even when alone with one person, so quickly?

"So," Blaine said nonchalantly "You seem to know your way around this school well."

"Blaine," Kurt retorted, trying to channel his diva, "It's a school. They usually are pretty straight forward, not to mention the map."

"One, there are no signs, and two," Blaine said stopping him, "you haven't even looked at the map. Not once since you've arrived; and don't tell me you memorized the pathway, Kurt. I know you. We may not be each other's best friends, but we do know each other. I know how you act, your personality, the things you are most and least comfortable doing, and how to help you through the things that you are not as comfortable doing. You know me as well as I know you. We know better than anyone that it is precisely how well we know the other that makes us so good at modeling together. That is why we were put together in the beginning and that is why we are put together now. If there is something I should know about you, you need to tell me. Now." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and felt him shrink away.

"Blaine, thank you. But it is in the past. I have to let go of it." Kurt couldn't stand the feeling of Blaine's eyes burning a hole through him. "Let's just get to the shoot."

Kurt just turned away to start off in the correct direction when two figures came around the corner.

"I'm just saying Will, if you were to cut down your hair products by half, you would probably be able to supply a full third world country with products."

"Come on, aren't you getting tired of those yet Sue?"

"No way butt chin! I have already gotten you to stop wearing sweater vests every day. I'm not giving up."

Mr. Schue laughs and looks forward, only to the one and only Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! Hey! I heard you were doing a photo shoot here. This is a weird place to be doing one, isn't it? Especially for someone as high up on the scale as you?" Mr. Schue asked, embracing Kurt.

"Well, Vogue wants to try a new angle." Kurt explained.

"Porcelain! Welcome back buddy. What would you say to doing a demonstration someday soon? I could really use the talent. No one is nearly good enough for my routines anymore-"

"Hey, Coach Sylvester. I'm sorry, but Blaine and I have to get to the photo shoot."

"Wait one minute Porcelain. You haven't given me an answer."

Kurt hesitates, "Fine, yeah, I guess I can help you out. Mr. Schue has my number; you can get it from him."

"Fantastic." Coach Sylvester looks over at Blaine, and whispers to Kurt "Don't trust the curly haired freak." Then she goes off on her own way, dragging Mr. Schue alongside her.

"Bye Kurt!" Mr. Schue manages to call before turning the corner.

Blaine was put off by the two teachers, but he also knew that this was exactly what he could use to keep him from getting out of talking about whatever was wrong. It surprised Blaine; therefore, that Kurt actually was smiling and finally seemed at ease after the encounter.

Kurt, relaxing enough to take on his mannerisms of his inner-diva, was once again the famous Kurt, and started off towards the photo shoot. Blaine jogging after him, not wanting to lose him for fear of being completely lost. Even though Kurt had regained his composure, Blaine still wanted to confront him about it later, because he knew what it was like to not confront problems of his own, and he would not want that for even his worst enemy, and especially not Kurt.

They arrived just before seven thirty, their call time. The new photographer looked up and beamed, introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Mark Harris. I'm honored to be the photographer of the shoot." He said shaking Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Well, I know who you are. Who doesn't? You are very accomplished young models aren't you? Yes, well, I will meet you in an hour after hair and make-up then."

Blaine and Kurt were ushered over to where everything was set up and were subjected to what Kurt enjoyed calling 'therapy'. After they were dressed and had their make-up and hair all good to go, Kurt and Blaine were led to the Bleachers for their first set. Football practice was still going on, but that didn't matter much, seeing as they would be behind the camera. When they entered the field, Blaine noticed Kurt go a little pale, hearing the football coach yell and a player answering back "Yes, Coach Karofsky!"

Authors note: So yeah, i hope you liked the chapter. Do you like where I am going with this? Please give me your opinions because I really do want them. Sorry :P I'm craving attention right now. Haha probably because I have my first crush! I won't bore you with details but I think i am substituting internet attention for his attention when I'm not with him. Alright COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

Coach Karofsky was tired. He was tired of kids, friends, of secrets. No one knew that he was a homosexual, no one besides Kurt, and he was in New York, while Karofsky himself was stuck in Ohio; there was no way that his secret is ever going to be exposed. He was dating a girl that all his friends thought was hot. How he got her, he never knew. He felt bad for using her, but he also knew that she would never find out, as he would never let anyone know. The one respite he had was yelling at his team, and getting them as good as possible, which was pretty damn good, if he could say so himself. In fact, he was just yelling at his quarterback when he turned around and saw the one person who could turn his whole world upside down. He was the one person who could shove him out of the closet that he had so deeply climbed into.

Kurt. Kurt Hummel was standing in the entrance of the field, staring at him. What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he tormented enough in high school? Granted, it was usually him that tormented Kurt. Karofsky never thought that Kurt would have the balls to come back, not after their senior year. And who was that guy he was with? He couldn't decide if he was gay or not. Not that it mattered, he added for himself. Wait, wasn't there a photo shoot happening today? Is Kurt one the models? Shit! Okay, just relax. You're the football coach for goodness sakes! Just focus on the team…

Kurt was getting paler by the minute, starring at the field. Blaine was getting very worried about him by this time; from what happened earlier as they were entering the school to the conversations with those two teachers to whatever the hell is going on right now, Blaine had no idea what to think. He could figure out that Kurt definitely had history here. Some seemed good, but it was now clear that it was not all smooth sailing at high school de Kurt. The only thing was that Kurt wouldn't talk to him about it. Oddly, even though he couldn't stand Kurt usually, seeing him like this makes him want to know and understand Kurt. Blaine didn't understand why he felt this way, but he knew that he felt it, and so he acted.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine commanded with a quite force, taking Kurt's face in his hands and turning it away from the field that seemed to frighten him. Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes for a second, and finally got a grip on reality.

"I'm sorry." Kurt looked down so as to break the gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course. I just remembered something." Kurt tried to blow the whole thing off, hoping Blaine would drop the subject.

"You are not getting away that easily. You looked like you were going to pass out from fright. We are going to talk about it after the shoot, if not sooner."

"Blaine, drop it." Both boys turned at the voice. Dan Reeds had been sent to make sure everything went smoothly for the photographer, Mark Harris. However, everyone suspected his real job would be to keep Blaine and Kurt on good terms so that the photos would actually be able to be used.

Blaine looked at Dan, nodded, and left him with Kurt. Kurt, however, looked down and shook his head, and proceeded to walk over to the bleachers that the camera was set up on for the pictures. When Blaine and Kurt came together again, Blaine shocked everyone by giving Kurt a gentle hug. It wasn't drawn out, nothing too serious, but it was a hug that seemed to mean something, something that only they would understand. What came as an even bigger shock to everyone was that Kurt patted Blaine's arm, not even looking irritated, more like acceptance. Needless to say, the entire crew was freaked out by the sudden change in the models.

The session went well. They shot in the bleachers, the field, a classroom, the hallway, cafeteria, and many other places that the photographer thought would be good. The pictures were fabulous; only a few of them were taken out of the mix right away. The two models were working tirelessly, even more so than usual. The whole crew noticed the way they were working together was something to behold. When they wanted to be, they were fantastic. They knew how to model with a partner, and they knew each other very well, which was a helpful tool in this type of modeling. There was no fighting during the whole session, which was pretty remarkable. The day was a good one in the crew's mind; Kurt and Blaine thought so, too.

That is until the end of the day. Both Blaine and Kurt had forgotten about the morning's incident where Blaine thought Kurt was going to die of fright. Blaine was a quick changer, so he left the wardrobe area before Kurt, who was very meticulous when it came to clothes. When Kurt did finally leave, and was walking to his car, he was alone. By this time he had grown comfortable with being back at his high school; or at least as comfortable as he was before he had come out and gotten harassed. That was why he never expected it to happen. Not now, not when he was a fully grown adult who was very successful in New York City.

Someone grabbed him as he had passed an open classroom door. It was dark in the classroom; all the blinds in the windows were closed. The lights were out and the door was shut behind them. Kurt was terrified. There was a hand over his mouth, but he couldn't have screamed even if he'd wanted to and there was no hand to block him. Kurt slammed into a wall, and was pinned. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. All he knew was the face in front of him.

"Karofsky." Kurt breathed shakily, his eyes adjusting to the light, finally seeing the face of the man who used to beat him for being gay. For being able brave enough to come out when he himself could not bear to. The pressure increased slightly as Karofsky contemplated what to do. It was clear he did not think this far in advance. Kurt didn't know how long Karofsky had for this, but he knew that he would not be looked for until tonight by his family, and then he wasn't supposed to be back at work for a week, as he took time off to hang out with old friends, so they wouldn't worry about him. It seemed to him like he was screwed, no matter what.

"Why did you come back? I told you never again. Why didn't you listen?" Karofsky's voice was soft and harsh, holding back tears.

"I- I had to. It was for my job." Kurt's legs were giving up, and it was now lucky that Karofsky was holding him so tightly to the wall, or Kurt would've fallen to the floor.

"I told you. I told you, Kurt."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so-"Kurt was cut off with the feel of the familiar lips that had come upon his so often during senior year. Their lips parted and then Karofsky crushed his lips upon Kurt's once more. They continued in this fashion, stopping for air only when absolutely necessary. Kurt did not know what to do. He remembered the confusion of senior year, of Karofsky shoving him when everyone was looking, and then apologizing and kissing him when they were alone. Kurt had understood the twisted reasons. He knew that it was not healthy now, but back then it seemed like the only option. It had terrified him when he saw Karofsky with other jocks, as he knew it would most likely mean physical abuse. However, it had not terrified him when Karofsky was alone, as he knew that would mean that he was going to be loved again, and given kisses from the only one who he could have loved at the time. There were not many options in Lima, Ohio when it came to gay dating.

"You can't. Tell. Anyone." Karofsky said between kisses. It felt good to be in control again, good to be able to go back to the control he had in high school over Kurt. Good to be able to kiss him and be turned on again by him. For so long he just wasn't feeling it. Now he was kissing him and it felt good. But it also felt different. Kurt was not actually kissing back; he was quite still after the first few minutes. After he remembered that this was not high school, and he was not Karofsky's plaything.

"Why-why did you stop?"

He knew Karofsky could still decide to hurt him, but Kurt could not just let himself be used again.

"I won't tell anyone, but I'm not your play toy. Not anymore." Kurt was surprised at the confidence in his own voice. Karofsky looked at him for a second, and his eyes got cold.

"You are so damn lucky Hummel." Karofsky let Kurt go, and went out the door in a hurry. Kurt fell to the floor, relieved. It took him a few minutes before he could get his body to work and hold up his weight, but while he waited for himself to calm down, he thought of all the things that had happened in the building that he was in and decided he was proud of himself for not letting Karofsky use him this time. He got up and drove home; taking the long way so that he seemed okay by the time he got to his parents' house. When he arrived he went straight for the shower and then to bed after a quick dinner, saying he was tired after the day of modeling.

Blaine had just gotten into his hotel room when his phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, he quickly answered.

"Tal!"

"Blaine! How was the photo shoot?" Tal asked nervously, knowing how he felt about this Hummel character.

"It went, surprisingly well."

"Really? Well then we'll have to celebrate when you get home."

"I don't think we have to celebrate this Tal, it was just nice not being agitated all day."

"That is something to be celebrating! Come on Blaine, you love our celebrations." Tal spoke the last seductively. Blaine almost whined in response.

Clearing his throat, Blaine quickly changed the subject before things on his end got out of hand.

"Um, how was your day?"

"It was alright, but it would've been better if you were beside me, as it is a Saturday, and I have Saturdays off…" Tal continued to use the voice that he had found turns Blaine on. He quite enjoyed hearing Blaine whine and moan at the thought of him, only a phone away. He had begun to master the art of Blaine-ology. He enjoyed figuring out how Blaine would react to anything he did. Sure enough, Blaine did whine, loud enough for Tal to hear over the phone. He chuckled.

"You are such a tease!" Blaine pouted. "Why must you tease me when you are so far away?"

"Hey, it was you chose a job that travels. I get to stay behind my nice comfy desk for the next week."

"Why only the next week? Are they moving you?"

"Actually, I'm getting a promotion. I only found out today."

"WHAT? That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. I just can't wait because it means that I can work from home, which also means I can spend more time with my favorite guy."

"Oh, really? Who's that?" Blaine asked suggestively.

"Max." Tal suppressed a laugh, naming their cat. It was funny as Max seemed to be gay as well. Upon hearing this news, Blaine pouted audibly. "Kidding! It's you silly!"

Blaine gave a sigh of fake relief. "I'm so glad, you had me worried!"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better."

"Don't worry, I will. But I've got to go now, love."

"Okay. Call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I can't wait." With that the two hung up at the same time, and Blaine went to bed after ordering room service.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I am REALLY sorry for being so long between postings! I have had such a busy schedule. I won't give excuses but I am sorry. This chapter is not as long as the previous ones but it is a medium length so I am happy about that. If you have any suggestions about how anything in the story should play out please let me know! I love hearing your ideas and reviews. They inspire me and help me on my way to greatness! (Sorry. It's a little late and I'm thinking about harry potter) Anyway have fun exploring my world of Glee!**

**P.S. I don't own anything but the plot and the original character, Tal. But I wish I did. :P **

The next day Blaine went home to New York while Kurt opted to stay a few days to visit friends and family. Mercedes was in town visiting from college, and she was not about to miss an opportunity to hang out with Kurt. She rang the doorbell at eight o' clock sharp. Carole was the only one up, so she opened the door.

"Hi Mercedes! Come in. Kurt is asleep, but you can go wake him if you want, or you can wait; your choice."

"Oh, I'm definitely waking him! I've missed him too much to not hang out with him as much as possible." Mercedes said grinning.

"Alright, I'll make some coffee so he won't be too tired."  
>"Thanks Mrs. H!" Mercedes said as she quickly raced to Kurt's door quietly. Slowly she opened the door and snuck in, closing it behind her. She loved these wake up calls just as much as she loved them when they were seniors. She snuck over to the side of his bed and then BAM! She jumped on top of him, rolling off to the side.<p>

"KUUURRRT! Wake up!"

"Oh GOD! Cedes?" Kurt squirmed as Mercedes jumped him. "What the hell? Cedes can't you wait till I wake up on my OWN? My alarm is set for five minutes!"  
>"But Kuurt! You are sooo slow!"<p>

By this time Kurt had gotten up, and was headed to the bathroom.

"Cedes, I am faster than I was before ok? I kinda have to be."

"Well hurry your ass up!"

Kurt went into the bathroom, rolling his eyes. He emerged thirty minutes later in full dress, and skin glowing.

"I've improved the speed of my skin regimen."

"Great! Now let's get coffee and go! We have bonding to do mister!" Mercedes dragged Kurt to the kitchen to get the coffee that Carole had fixed before leaving for work. They decided to go to a new coffee house that was down the road from the house.

"Kurt, we just got coffee at your house. Do you really need ANOTHER cup this soon?"

"Cedes, I inhale the first cup and then the second I plan on actually tasting ok?"  
>"Ok, whatever." Mercedes smiled at her diva friend. "I hear Brittany and Santana work there part time. We might see them!"<p>

"Oh my gosh! That is great!" Kurt was really looking forward to the next couple of days with his old friends. The whole glee club stayed in contact, but it just wasn't the same as seeing them in the flesh.

"Yeah, they apparently also work with Sue a bit, directing the cheerleaders."

"Wow, when did this all happen? I thought I was in the loop."  
>"Kurt, you are always modeling, or going to the place where you model. You don't have much time to chat." Mercedes said lightly.<p>

"Yeah, but still… I missed a lot!"

"It's okay, at least you know britana is on."  
>"WHAT? How could I not know that?"<p>

Mercedes giggled. "Really Kurt? Wow, you are out of the loop. You definitely need to come visit more often."

"I totally agree." Kurt said, wondering why he disliked visiting Ohio so much. It was only certain people who he couldn't stand really, and he usually didn't see them.

"Good, maybe you can come down next month and see the show I'm starring in?"

"It's a date! Well, not really, cus I'll be in the audience, but still."

The response was another giggle from Mercedes, who was just happy to be with her counter-diva. By this time the two had gotten to the coffee house. When they went in they saw a cozy little area with warm rugs and coffee tables, a fire place, and a multitude of couches, chairs, and love seats. You would think that it would look ugly and crowded, but it was done so well that even Kurt could not think of a way to improve the place. There were a few people seated, drinking coffee and eating pastries while doing whatever on their laptops or reading a book; but not many. Shortly after entering they saw a flash of brown and blonde hair before they were bombarded with hugs.

Kurt stumbled backwards, grunting, as Santana and Brittany attacked him. "Okay, nice to see you too."

The two girls helped him regain his footing, and Brittany just looked at Santana, beaming. "My unicorn has come back Santana!"

Santana smirked at the name and locked pinkies with her best friend and girlfriend. The two girls were dressed in dark blue jeans, apron, and Santana wore a skin tight-short sleeved black shirt, while Brittany was wearing a light blue shirt, with a picture that looked suspiciously like a panda bear peaking out from beneath the apron.

"I told you, you should have worn your unicorn shirt today."  
>At this remark Brittany's eyes went bright with excitement. She looked at Kurt. "Kurt, will you come tomorrow so you can see it? I really want a unicorn's approval, but no one else is as unicorn as you so I've been waiting for you so I can wear it."<p>

Kurt smiled. "Of course, Brit. I'd love to see it. Is it anything like the posters you made in senior year?" He asked curiously.

"No! It's even better. You'll see! It's amazing." Santana cut in, loving how Brittany always lit up wearing it.

Brittany positively beamed from the praise. Mercedes, meanwhile, was just standing back, watching with amusement from the trio.

"Wow, you guys are so weird!" She said, smiling.

"Well, come on cedes, group hug!" Kurt giggled.

"Oh no! You know I don't li-" She was cut off, the three of them attacking her with full force, knocking the breath out from her. "Need. To. Breathe." She managed before they let go, giggling.

"Sorry" They apologized.

"Come on Britt, we need to get back to work." Santana picked up the tray she was holding before they had entered the shop.

"okay!" Brittany followed Santana, putting the cups and plates that were left around on the tray. Mercedes and Kurt went to sit and waited for their coffee. When it was ready, Kurt went and paid, and after promising that he would see Brittany's unicorn shirt, they left to for the mall.

When Blaine landed in New York, he was having a **crappy** day. Security had honored him in a VERY thorough body pat-down; his plane had been delayed two hours, and his luggage had been temporarily lost. He had gotten it back after an hour at the customer service office. Not to mention the only coffee he had been able to find was de-caff, and he had to wake up at fricken 6:30 to get to the airport on time. That was why when Blaine had finally gotten in Tal's car at 1:30, he was tired, grumpy, and just plaine un-dapper. Blaine had been updating Tal through text all day, so once everything was all in Tal's car, he let Blaine sleep all the way to their apartment; and once they got there Blaine was just so cute that Tal just couldn't wake him. So instead he carried Blaine up to their apartment and tucked him into bed. He went back to the car and got Blaine's suitcase to bring it back to their apartment. When Tal went into the bedroom, Blaine was snuggled up in bed in such a cute way that Tal couldn't NOT snuggle up with him and take a nap.

When Blaine woke up at 5:30 in the afternoon, tangled around Tal, he quickly realized three things. One; his boyfriend was really hot right now, two; he was quite hungry, and three; he HAD to go to the bathroom. He tangled himself, waking up the lightest-sleeper-in-the-world, and went to relieve himself and shower. Tal, hungry himself, went to the kitchen to make Blaine's favorite quick meal, chicken and rice. By the time Blaine had finished showering and got into his pjs, dinner had been cooked and put on the table. Tal loved watching Blaine eat. He was always so ferocious, it was kinda hot. Tal watched Blaine shovel down three helpings and dessert.

After they ate, they snuggled together watching a cute musical that Tal found on the internet. It was very popular among the Potterheads. It was called A Very Potter Musical. They watched all of the youtube channel's videos, Blaine falling asleep after the first act of Starship. Tal turned off the computer and snuggled up close to Blaine, and they slept in each other's arms through the night.

**AN: So again I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with tons of homework and tests and extracurricular activities. I will do my best to update sooner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading despite my weird posting schedule. Please leave reviews! They are like crack to me. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm sorry but I'm having HUGE writers block, so I'm just going to start off this chapter with Kurt getting home to New York. So in hopes that you WONT give this up for good, as i am a horrible person for not giving you every juicy detail of each of their day's off, here are summaries:

SUMMARY OF KURT'S TIME OFF: He did go to the coffee shop and saw Brittany's unicorn shirt. It was even more unicorn than him, so unicorn that it actually made him feel straight for a split second. He approved it quickly and Brittany was very happy, which pleased Santana. He and Mercedes went shopping, increasing both wardrobes by an insane amount. He, Burt, and Carol all had a nice dinner the day before Kurt left. Everywhere Blaine's flight had been ruined; Kurt's had been perfect. He got to his apartment safely and went to bed for a nap before the work party that night.

SUMMARY OF BLAINE'S TIME OFF: Tal and Blaine spent most of the time together the first few days, but soon Tal was called into the office. Blaine understood, but wished that he could be with Tal more. Tal was starting to be gone more often, even though he said that he would be able to spend more time. Blaine didn't ask for an explanation but was disappointed. Blaine did not have to go to work until Kurt got back as they worked so well together, Anna decided to put them together again in a shoot. When Blaine invited Tal to go to the work party, Tal declined, saying his work needed him to come in that night. Blaine had a nagging feeling that everything was not well in wonderland...

If you want any more specific details, please just ask and i will come back and put it in :) I am sacrificing a few days for the rest of the story :) Chapter 6 starts during the peak of the work party... drunk models are fun! I will have the next chapter up nov 5 or earlier... Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kurt wasn't drinking, but he was _dancing_. And boy, could he dance. All those glee dance rehearsals paid off! He was very popular, mostly with the ladies, but he was getting along well with some guys too. He was really enjoying himself. Blaine, however, did not dance. He was only trained in ballroom dance since that was all Dalton offered, and his glee club did not do much more than _sway_. He was drinking, but not anything too hard, he didn't want to get drunk and have yet _another_ drunk incident at one of these work parties. Blaine shivered at the memory, strobe lights and alcohol - not a good combination.

Kurt saw Blaine drinking and, remembering last year, was more than a little worried. He was getting tired anyway, so he decided to have a chat with Blaine, to see if he could slow his drinking down and get him to eat something so nothing would happen this time around.

"Hey Blaine. How's it going? I thought you gave up drinking..."

"Yeah, well..." He sighed "its kind of hard when your boyfriend keeps avoiding spending time with you by going to work every chance."

Kurt looked at Blaine, looking so much like an abandoned puppy, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had a feeling that Tal was not always going to work when "avoiding" him... and Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine felt it too. Normally Kurt would've loved to mention this to Blaine. Crush his love life so that he would not focus on his job and then have a breakdown and blame modeling, therefore quitting his job, making Kurt the best model in the company without question. The only thing was that after the last photo shoot, he didn't have the heart. It was odd, but he actually _cared_ for Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine. Lets get you something to eat, you don't want to get drunk."

Blaine nods, not really wanting food, but knowing it would keep him from getting so tipsy that he would forget about not getting drunk.

Kurt took him to the buffet and collected a little bit of food from everything and then dragged Blaine to a booth. They sat there nibbling at the plate and drinking water.

"So how was your time off in Ohio?" Blaine asked, trying to find a distraction from the dread filling his stomach that Tal was not where he said he was.

"It was nice. I got to see my friends and family again. They are always a blast." Kurt said with a smile, remembering the unicorn shirt.

"Good. thats good. I'm glad you had a good time."

Kurt could see that Blaine was unhappy, he could always tell how Blaine was feeling, even if he tried to hide it. However, he didn't feel like they were on good enough terms to deal with whatever Blaine was going through. Sure, he knew Blaine better than almost anyone, but that didn't mean they were close. He wasn't sure if he even _wanted _to be close to Blaine. They were both in a strictly competitive line of work, and if he let his guard down then he may loose his edge, and then he would be useless, and fired. No, Kurt thought to himself, he couldn't get close to Blaine, that is the last thing that he can do right now; just leave him now and go home BEFORE you start getting close, before it turns out like last time...

"Hey, I actually have to go. Finish that food, and don't drink any more alcohol. I know you can't handle it well." Kurt rushed out of the party, checking his watch to make sure that he was there long enough to not seem rude by leaving. Thankfully it was already three hours into the party, so there would be nothing rude about leaving. Kurt rushed out to the sidewalk and got a taxi. Once in his apartment he took extra care throughout his night care regimen, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to stay sober for the most part, and not do anything too embarrassing. He had taken a taxi back home only to find Tal not back yet, so he checked the time. 12:30, it was freaking 12:30 in the morning and Tal was not back from his "work"? Blaine was worried and suspicious but he did not have the energy to stay up and wait for him all night long. He went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow he would be having a rough day, however he also knew he was lucky as if Tal wasn't "work", then he could kick him out, as the apartment was under Blaine's own name. This made him feel smug in his sleepy state, and was unconscious for the next seven hours. When Blaine woke up, Tal was sleeping next to him, and it made Blaine angry. For some reason he couldn't think of, he just <em>knew<em> that Tal was not being honest, and that all those times at "work" he was just cheating. How long it had been going on, he wasn't sure, but he was positive that it was going on now, and he couldn't stand being around him right now. So he changed as quickly and quietly as possible and hurried out to work.

* * *

><p>AN: So i know i said Klaine will happen, and it will, just not as soon as i thought. i am going all over in my brain so i just thought i'd warn you that it might not be soon. I am gonna try to update this by nov 5, but there are three other FFs that are in the back of my mind begging for attention so i will be writting those too. i might post them soon, i might make a few chaps of each before i start posting just to have a bumper, idk. but they are all Klaine stories so yeah :)<p>

Once again i am addicted to reviews and all that jazzy stuff you can do to tell me you like this FF, or hate it, or don't care, maybe even a suggestion or two? Yeah, you understand. Oh, if you made it this far, then congrats *gives you nutella*. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** So I know I said I would post by the fifth and I'm over a week late. Sorry! Life came and hit me around and so there were things I had to do before I could even THINK of writing. I did write a lot before the fifth but I couldn't finish. So here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!

That day at work Blaine did not really talk much, seeing as he was still upset from his suspicions; not to mention that he _might_ have had a little too much to drink last night, considering his dull headache. Kurt was avoiding him, trying to keep the mindset of competition. He really did love his job, and he loved everything he did whether it was modeling for photos or runway work. He loved the fashion and the attention, and loved being on top for once. Deep down, he knew that it was silly, and he knew that he was acting just like Rachel Berry did in High School when it came to his dreams, but he wouldn't let himself realize it. He couldn't, or else that would mean admitting that he might just have feelings for Blaine. And having feelings for someone who could destroy you was dangerous. Yes, Blaine could destroy Kurt for all he's worth if Kurt let his guard down, if he let Blaine in like Blaine wanted- like he still seems to want.

When Kurt and Blaine finally do see each other it is hours into the work day. Blaine had already taken something for the headache, and even though he was still upset from Tal, all that went away when he saw Kurt walking down the hall.

"Kurt! Hey, wait up!"

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt said, not in an icy tone, but not in the fake-friendly tone that he used to use. It was more… distant, like he was trying to stay away from him and Blaine didn't understand it.

"I was just wondering how you were."

"I'm fine. Anything else?" Kurt was desperate to leave on the inside; having not fully convinced himself that staying away was the best thing for himself yet. However, he was perfectly calm on the outside, minus the accelerated heart rate.

"I… um, do you want to go for coffee after work?"

"I can't."

"oh… Why not?"

"Because… because you're my competition Blaine. We never went out for coffee before. You never used to ask me how I was. Neither of us has changed, so why are you talking to me when you don't have to?" Kurt said, more for himself than Blaine.

"Well, after Ohio-"

"No. Nothing happened in Ohio. Yeah, I lived there, and yes I went to school at McKinley, and so I have a lot of good and bad memories there that you just so happened to see me react to. Nothing has changed." Kurt couldn't help but remember Coach Sylvester saying "Don't trust the curly haired freak." and remembering all those times when he didn't follow her advice- how badly things went.

Kurt's resolve almost broke at Blaine's face when he heard this. He looked like he just heard that Santa Clause wasn't real as a kid. Kurt wanted to reach out and hold Blaine and tell him everything would be okay, and of course he would go to coffee with him, but he didn't. He didn't and Blaine turned around and left, feeling betrayed for the second time in less than twenty four hours. Of course Kurt didn't know the extent of what happened with Blaine's boyfriend. He didn't want to know, he kept reminding himself.

At the end of work he called the one and only Rachel Berry to ask her out for a dinner date.

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Hi Rachel! Long time no talk."

"You're right, how've you been?"

"Good. I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, well I'm just rehearsing for West Side Story. I'm playing Maria again, can you believe it?"

"Wow Rachel that's great! Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner? I want to catch up."

"That would be amazing! When? Where?"

"Can you do tonight?"

"That would be perfect! Where?"

"I was thinking Blue Hill?"

"Yes! I love that place! Meet you there at six thirty? I'll make a reservation."

"Got it. See you then Rachel."

"Bye Kurt!"

Kurt walked home and got ready to meet Rachel. When Kurt arrived in suitable attire, Rachel was already there, waiting for him, in clothing that was actually meant for women and not toddlers –thank gaga! Spotting Kurt, she rushes over and pulls him in for a hug.

"Kurt! I've missed you!"

"Ugh! Rachel A little breathing space please." Kurt grunted.

"Sorry. You know I don't do things half-heartedly though." Rachel shrugged, smiling.

"No, no you do not." Kurt smiled as the host showed them to their reserved table and gave them menus. They kept the conversation light and fluffy before giving their waiter their orders.

"So, did you ask me to dinner for any specific reason? Or are you just missing your high school competition?" Rachel teased.

"So I need you to convince me I'm doing the right thing…" Kurt was embarrassed, but he knew that he needed to talk to Rachel about this.

"Well tell me what you are doing and then I will tell you. That is, if you are doing the right thing."

Kurt explained the situation about how he couldn't get close to Blaine, it could ruin him! He talked about everything that happened in Ohio, and he told her about the party and when he ran into him earlier that day. He expressed how each time; Blaine seemed to try to get close to him.

"Kurt, you are most definitely doing the right thing. I mean, even though I'm still with Finn, he wanted me to follow my dreams first and he made sure that he wouldn't hurt my career. Not to mention that our lines of work are completely in different fields so there is no way he could knock me down. Even if he was on Broadway he could never hurt my chances as we would never be going for the same role since we are not the same gender. You however, have a totally different scenario. You and this Blaine can do anything the other can, so you have to crush him. You can't have feelings for him. Just crush him like I did with Sunshine in junior year. Just don't send him to a crack house – that was a bit over the top."

The rest of dinner they discussed different methods to not care about Blaine anymore. Kurt couldn't deny that he had gotten a bit attached, but that would be fixed. He saw it like a drug. He tried it out but he didn't want to do it anymore, even if he secretly liked it.

What neither of them noticed was a small man with short curly brown hair in the both next to them, hearing every word they said.

**AN: **Sorry it's so short! I've been dealing with a lot of really heaving things recently and its hard to find a time where I have no homework and am in a condition where I can actually write things that are ok to read. I hope you will stick with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **So I'm writing this while watching How to Train Your Dragon. Can I just say that is a great movie? I love it so… yeah. I hope that you like this new chapter! Just so you know you all are VERY lucky that I'm actually writing one particular scene. (The scene starts with the words "Something great hmm?") Because my sister is reading this along with you and after this chapter things will be a bit awkward. There is a reason it is rated M, there is a **smut warning** ;) Enjoy! Oh and by the way, I really want your reaction to what happens in this chapter so please review! I want to see if I can make someone really mad, and cry. So yeah, just **warning you that there will be a really sad part and a part that is going to be really upsetting to someone**. Not saying who. Just have your tissues and a pillow to scream in at the ready. :) Hopefully I can pull it off! Enjoy! One more thing, please tell me if you like how I write the emotional parts. I'm still new at provoking emotion purposefully haha.

Blaine was sitting in a booth at Blue Hill, treating himself after his bad day. He had gone to the bathroom after ordering and when he came back he saw Kurt was sitting in the booth beside his! He quickly sat down, trying not to attract attention. He sat with his back to Kurt and the brown-haired girl beside him, scoffing at their conversation. Did she really send someone named Sunshine to a crack house? What kind of people did Kurt associate himself with? But does that really matter when Kurt just said that he had feelings for him? That the only reason he was being an ASS was because he was scarred? And what was with that drug analogy? If Kurt was really _that_ attached, maybe he could use it to his advantage… Not to mention the fact that they had in fact discussed _all_ their tactics for Kurt to get rid of him when he was _**right there**_. He actually had, for some reason, taken notes on what they were planning to do. It might've been weird, but hey, if he wanted to be friends with Kurt, then he would have to be one step ahead, and he couldn't do that if he forgot what they said. Blaine waited until after they left to leave and take a taxi home.

It was eleven o'clock by the time Blaine unlocked the door to find Tal awake and waiting for him while watching TV. Tal turned when he heard the door open, "Hey Babe. I was starting to worry, you're home late."

"I'm sorry; I went out with a friend." Blaine lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok. How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing great happened, but nothing bad either." Blaine lied yet again.

"Well maybe we can change the nothing great to something great hmm?" Tal had turned off the TV and was now embracing the shorter man around the waist from behind, kissing his neck softly. Blaine turned to return the embrace; feeling like this was where he belonged at the moment. None of his previous gut-feelings were showing themselves, so Blaine welcomed the comfort of his boyfriend.

The warmth, the soft kisses, the lingering fingers caressing him all felt wonderful because they were from his boyfriend, his lover. Oh, his shirt was off now, and so was Tal's. How did he miss that? Usually he paid attention to every little thing during this stage, as he was too pre-occupied later to do so. Tal's hands were caressing the nape of his neck, traveling down his chest, back, and arms. His mouth was re-discovering Blaine's face with kisses and trailing tongue. He could do little but hold on to Tal's waist for support so as to not completely melt when Tal started sucking on his pulse point on his neck. He was assisted in staying upright by Tal's strong hands holding him on the ass. Moaning, Tal quickly picked him up, each feeling the others' erection pressing against their thigh, which only made them both harder. They kissed each other sloppily while Tal tried to remember where the hell their bedroom was, running into walls, furniture, and many appliances in the process. When they finally got there Tal placed Blaine on the bed and they began to _rip_ the clothes off the other's body. When they were finally both decent and naked Tal leaned down to his ear.

"I'm going to blow your brains out baby, I hope you know that." Before he could respond Tal went down on his knees and started to kiss the inside of his thighs, nibbling here and there. Blaine was having a very difficult time staying quiet. He knew from previous adventures that whining would only extend the wait until relief. Blaine squirmed as Tal teased him a minute longer before giving in to the adorable puppy face looking down at him. Tal quickly took all of him in his mouth, making sure to have a good hold on Blaine's hips to keep him from bucking too soon. He soon got the feel for Blaine and started to suck, moving up and down to a pace that Tal knew Blaine loved. Tal let go of the hips he had been holding back, and Blaine thrust them to _fuck_ Tal's mouth. Tal moaned, which went straight to Blaine's cock. A few seconds later the heat inside Blaine was getting so hot it was a wonder that the room itself was not burning to the ground, and with a few senseless mumblings of something to do with "Tal" and "ohmygod" Blaine was sent soaring into climax-land. When he finally came to his senses he saw Tal kissing Blaine's neck, waiting for him to come around from la-la land. Blaine pulled Tal up to kiss him "let me take care of you now." Tal smirked at this "baby, I don't think you give yourself credit for how incredibly sexy you look when you come. There is nothing to take care of now, and I have a feeling that we are both too tired to try and come again tonight." That was the last thing they said, as all they had the energy to do was get under the covers and sleep.

The next day Blaine got up before Tal and left a quick note saying he had to get to work. He did not come across Kurt that morning, but that was okay with him as he still needed to figure out ways to make all the tactics that Kurt and his friend had come up with last night useless. He knew that Tal had the day off so he decided to surprise him with lunch. He went to their favorite bakery and bought some delicious danishes that they both loved. He got to the apartment and opened the door quietly so that Tal wouldn't hear him. He looked to the couch, expecting to see Tal watching TV or doing something on his laptop. But he wasn't there. Blaine decided to see if Tal slept in late, and headed to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly to see if he was still sleeping only to see something that would never have happened in his worst nightmare. Tal was sleeping in bed alright. But there was someone else there too. Someone _FEMALE_. They were tangled with each other and the sheets and _ugh_. Blaine couldn't stand to look anymore. He ran out, slamming the doors behind him, hearing Tal wake startled. Knowing he couldn't handle confronting him at the moment, he just ran out and took a taxi back to work.

**AN:** Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Happy Thanksgiving (I finished this watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade so..). Even if you don't celebrate it have a happy day! See you all next chapter!


End file.
